Nightmare in the Ring
by Scorpina
Summary: Now entering the ring, from your worst nightmares. FREDDY! But how will the superstar of the WWE battle back against this crazyed spirit?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Triple H had just settled in for the night, his eyes were closed to the world as he dreamed of the wonderful dinner he just had with his wife and in laws. He sat at the table in a fine tailor made suit as Vince raised his glass to him. "To Hunter, well done!" he said. His mind didn't recall what he was being congratulated for. But he took the compliment from his father in law. He raised his glass as Shane McMahon chanted "Speech, speech!"

Hunter grinned as he rose to his feet and speaking. Yet he felt a sharp pain come over him. Looking down he saw there were claw marks across his chest. He stumbled back and saw the most bizarre man standing beside him. "Hello King!" the man spoke.

"No… You can't be real!" Hunter yelled back.

It was one he was all too farmiller with. The Christmas sweater decayed and burnt face, the claws… it was Freddy! Freddy tried to swipe at him again, yet Hunter managed to avoid it. The room changed into darkness, he stood alone holding his wounded chest.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Hunter demanded.

Freddy grinned his sadistic smirk. "I just wish to pay tribute to the king. I bring you a crown!"

Hunter looked down in Freddy's only normal looking hand. Something sharp was in them it appeared to be barbed wire. Before Freddy could throw it at Triple H. His eyes shot open. Hunter sat up in his bed and breathed heavily. His right hand came on his chest, looking down; he saw the wound… from his dreams. His hand was drenched in his own blood. The wound was real!

"Oh God" he whispered. Hunter got on the phone and tried to call Vince, just as the third ring came through. He stopped himself from speaking a word.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Vince asked. Triple H hung up the phone and decided to wait till the next day to talk to Vince, or at least someone about this. He recalled Taker telling him about a strange dream he had.

Taker said he remember riding his bike and nearly ran someone over. He was thrown from the motorcycle and his body skidded along the highway harshly. "It was a good thing I wore leather and for some reason a helmet" he heard Taker joke, yet Taker awoken with all these cuts and long scraps, as if he was thrown from a bike and skidded along the road.

Hunter got out of bed as he cleaned the lesion he received. How was he going to tell Vince about this? Or anyone for that matter! Hunter saw his watch on the counter top; the time was only three in the morning. "There's no way in Hell I am getting back to sleep" he muttered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2 the other victims

Chapter 2- The other victims

It was early the next morning, Hunter was still holding onto his wounded chest when he walked into the lobby. Many noticed how tired he looked and how he dragged his luggage about. Kane stared at Hunter oddly, knowing it wasn't right. He got from his chair and approached Triple H.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kane demanded. He then saw blood seeping through Hunter's white shirt. "Oh God! You're bleeding!"

"Shut up!" Hunter whispered to him. "I'll tell you in the car, you drive" Kane only nodded as he assisted Triple H with his bags, they got into the car and drove off to the airport.

At first nothing was said, till Kane stared at Hunter when they came to a stoplight. "WHAT!" Triple H roared.

"That wound. What happened? You were facing me last night and I didn't even draw blood from you. How did it happen? You Piss off Stephanie or something?"

"No… you wouldn't believe me, even if I told you"

Kane laughed aloud. "Try me!" he said.

Hunter told him about the dream, and how Freddy just appeared out of nowhere! He slashed my chest… and then… he tried to crown me with some sort of sharp implement…"

He noticed Kane wasn't laughing; he was sterner than ever as Hunter spoke. "It's no dream," Kane whispered. "Taker's had one, you, Trish told me about her close call…"

"You can't be serious Kane! He's real!"

Kane fell silent once more. He said not a word as they came to the airport; Hunter was speechless when he got from the car. Yet when he saw the other guys walking about, hiding a wound he knew he wasn't alone. Trish, who just covered from an arm injury, was just given another, a broke one at that. Matt Hardy walked with a limp as Edge kept looking over his shoulder fearfully. Hunter turned to Kane, wondering how could he know, yet not be attacked yet?

The question boggled his mind as they got one the plane. Hunter sat across the plane from Kane while the Spirit Squad sat behind him. Kenny had just fallen asleep on the flight listening to headphone. Hunter tried to keep himself awake, cup after cup of coffee. Yet he became fully awake when he heard Mikey yell. "KENNY! KENNY!"

All eyes turned, Kenny's eyes were shot open, his mouth hung loosely as he shook in fear. Kenny's body was pale, as white as milk and was cold to the touch. He couldn't move. "I… I… I…" where the only word muttering from his mouth. Kane didn't bother to look over. Hunter saw how disconcerted Kane was to this, and wondered why the monster would be. Why is Kane so calm? When the plane landed, Kenny was instantly taken to a hospital. His shivers and shakes never stopped. The Spirit Squad came to the arena and told everyone.

"Kenny will be just fine and cheer in no time! The Doctors have him sedated so he will be ok…."

"YOU WHAT!" roared Kane. "I may not give a rat's ass about the Spirit Squad. But you just signed his death certificate!"

Everyone stopped and stared at Kane. Edge however agreed. "Get back to the hospital if you want Kenny to be alive…." Yet Vince came into the room hearing all the shouting going on.

"What's all this about?" he asked.

Kane glared to Vince, yet walked off without saying a word. Edge shied away from the subject. McMahon's eyes turned to Triple H. "Well?" he asked of his son in law.

Hunter took a deep breath. "Freddy is real, and he's going to kill one of us if we fall asleep. Look at me!" Hunter said as he showed the claw marks on his chest. "We got to get Kenny out of the hospital…."

"You just don't want the Spirit Squad to be isn't it? You're over zealous prick!" shouted Johnny. "Come on guys, let's work on the get well cheer for Kenny"

Vince looked to Triple H. "Do you need some time off?" he asked.

"I am not making this up!"

"I'm not saying you are, I'm just saying you should take a load off… Perhaps just a small vacation… I know a good doctor!"

"Shut up McMahon, I know what I saw!" Triple H walked away and went to find Kane. He wanted some answers.


	3. Chapter 3 The name of evil

Chapter 3- the name of evil

Randy Orton had just arrived at the WWE locker room; he went to Triple H's door and knocked. "Hunter, you inside?" he called. Yet got no answer. Instead he walked in and saw Hunter's stuff was about, what appealed to him more was the couch just lying in the middle of the room. "I suppose a quick nap wouldn't hurt. The Legend killer needs to be at his best after all!" he grinned as Randy planted himself on the couch. His eyes closed off to the world as he drifted into his dream state.

He imagined holding up the WWE title high above his head, as John Cena lay motionless in the ring. He stared out onto the thousands of hot young women cheering and calling Orton's name aloud. Yet soon, he watched their faces change, into horrid creatures. The flesh melted from their bones, as they were skeletons. "What the hell…" he whispered. Just as someone grabbed him from behind, Orton was thrown to the mat, yet it was no longer a wrestling ring. It became that of water, he tried to surface, gasping for air, yet someone held him down. Sharp claws dug deeply into his face, his eyes were able to look up. Freddy was laughing down at him. "How does your song go again? You held me under, but I held my breath. Alone and now you wonder, what I possess is it now boy? I'm seeing that now. Question is, how long can you hold your breath?"

Orton struggled harder and harder, despite the claws ripping into his face he tried franticly to break free, till he couldn't hold his breath any longer, the bubble of air he once held in began to escape him just when Freddy finally let him go. Orton's body surfaced to the top….

Outside.

Triple H had decided to leave Kane be for the moment, after all. It's not like he was going to get anything out of him. Hunter walked into his room when he didn't bother to look down. Yet his foot hit something hard. Slowly his eyes were casted to the floor. Hunter stumbled back in shock. "OH MY GOD!" he screamed in horror. He pushed himself out of the room as fast as possible when everyone came running.

"Hunter? What's wrong…" Shawn asked, slowly he turned to the ground that Hunter stared blankly at. Shawn's face drained of color. There lay Randy Orton. His face, arms and legs were out on the floor; the rest of his body was sucked into the concrete. Shawn gathered his courage and felt Randy's cold hand… limp…. Lifeless… "He's dead," he whispered aloud.

"No sht Sherlock!" Hunter spat back.

Others soon arrived. Curious as to what Triple H was screaming about. One look at Orton answered it. Vince came shortly after, with the most puzzled yet fearful look on his face. He closed the door shut and turned to everyone in the locker room. "None of you saw this," he said.

"You have got to be kidding me! Orton is dead and stuck in the goddamn floor!" yelled Edge.

"YOU SAW NOTHING!" Vince shouted back as he tried to figure out how to get Orton's body out of the floor and explain his sudden and very odd death.

Edge knew instantly, as did Triple H. The locker room was confused as hell with what they saw. Everyone came to look… Everyone but Kane.

"Where is Kane?" Triple H questioned.

Edge shrugged. "No one has really seen him since the Spirit Squad told him about Kenny being…. Sedated…. He's at the hospital!"

"Edge, find anyone else who has been 'attacked' I am going to get Kane" Hunter ordered. Edge nodded in agreement and ran to see who else had been attacked in their dreams. Triple H grabbed the closes person with keys and borrowed their car. If Kane knows what is wrong, and why he went to the hospital. He knows something about this, and possibly how to stop it.


	4. Chapter 4 The south park response

Chapter 4

"Sir please we need to sedate you!" The doctor called. Kenny struggled; it was the most movement he had done on his own when he came off the plane.

"NO YOU CAN'T! HE'LL KILL ME! NO!" he screamed as he tried and struggled. Kenny thought he would never see the day that his own cheer squad would be the ones to hold him down as a needle was jabbed into his arm. He remembers grabbing onto Mitch and telling him. "No, please. He'll kill… me" his grip loosened as the room spun about him. His eyes closed to stop the spinning, there was no way to wake up now.

Kenny didn't dream a thing; he sat in the middle of the darkened room looking about the vastness. "No one will come in here… No one" he whispered as his body rocked back and forth.

But a voice began to echo all about him. "One, two, Freddy's coming for you.

Three, four, better lock your door. Five, six, grab your crucifix. Seven, eight, gonna stay up late. Nine, ten, never sleep again!"

The voice sanged gruffly Kenny rose to his feet. "LEAVE ME ALONE! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU!" he screamed.

Kenny gasped as he felt a pair of sharp claws pressed against his throat, he cringed and held his breath as tears flowed from his eyes. "No, please" he sobbed.

"Oh boy, I don't want you dead. Not just yet anyway. You're fear is pleasing me greatly, never have I felt such power. Pity your little friend Randy though, he had such potential…."

"Randy… What did you do to Randy?"

A slick laughter came from the man who hid behind Kenny. "Oh, he's in a place where his legend is cemented"

Kenny didn't like the sound of his voice; he did something horrible to Orton. In a bold move, Kenny tried to break free from the clutches of the madman; he pushed away the claws that were pressed against his neck and turn to face his tormentor. He was stunned to see Freddy standing before him.

"No… You're just a movie character. Like Jacob Goodnight!" he said fearfully.

Yet Freddy grew interested in the name spoke. "Jacob Who?" he asked in a rather curious tone. "I have seen Jason, but never a Jacob"

Kenny laughed. "Jacob Goodnight can kick your ass. Kane even said so!"

"Oh yes, him. The one who doesn't fear me as of yet. But in due time… and I think that would be about now. Can you hear that? He's come into your room. He calls your name. Let's give him a good show!"

Kenny's bravery wore off. "But… you said you weren't going to kill me yet! My fear… remember!"

Freddy laughed. "Yes, I did say such at thing. But the moment you stood up to me with that little ounce of bravery you had left… you lost my interest in keeping you alive! Oh well, at least there's always your friends to get fear from! Now, do this final cheer with feeling!" Freddy charged at Kenny, his claws were out and ready to strike….

Outside.

"Damn it Kenny!" Kane growled as he just left the room. "Nurse!" he called out. The nurse turned to talk to Kane, just as the windows became covered in blood! She screamed and went into the room. She fainted on sight. Kane looked away seeing Kenny had appeared to be torn to shreds. "Damn him" he growled.

Triple H just came into the building when doctors came rushing to the room. Hunter saw Kane standing among the chaos. "Oh my God, he killed Kenny," said Triple H.

"That Bastard!" growled Kane. Kenny's body was hacked into from the torso only. Like a ravaged beast tore into his body, blood splattered the walls, yet a message was made perfectly clear. Kane saw it written in blood. "You're next, then Jacob?" he read in a confused manner.

"Come on Kane. I need to tell you about Orton"

Triple H filled Kane in on Orton's death; he only got a nod out of him. "What do you think?" Helmsley asked.

Kane sighed aloud. "He's too strong to ignore or tell the others too, soon he will be powerful enough to enter reality and the dream state. I can't say for certain. But… he wants to meet Jacob…."

Hunter turned to Kane oddly, seeing Kane was one of those 'blank expressions' he usually gives in the ring when deep in thought. "Jacob? As in Jacob Goodnight? You're movie character?" he asked.

"Only one I can think of. Question is, how do we go about doing that?"

"Ask Vince to book a match!" Hunter laughed.

"Not funny, this is serious. Freddy is almost powerful enough to possess someone. Who is the question, when is another" There was silence between the two not knowing Freddy has already made his move and his next victim was already chosen.


	5. Chapter 5 Hidden among friends

Chapter 5- Hidden among friends

Hunter and Kane returned to the arena. Kane turned to Triple H and said. "Speak nothing of what has happened to anyone," he explained.

The concept confused Triple H greatly, yet he respected Kane's request to keep his mouth shut for the time being. The locker room was in constant fear. They just began to notice the Smackdown locker room was arriving as well as ECW.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kane demanded.

Paul Heyman looked to Kane. "Sandman is dead"

"Dead?" Hunter asked.

"Dreamer found him in the locker room, he looked like a cigarette after you smoke it. Ash basically. No one saw or could explain what happened!"

"Was there anything written on the wall?" Kane asked.

Paul nodded. "In Sandman's ashes, it said 'thank you for smoking' it was as if someone made him into a cigar or something"

"I haven't slept in days" spoke Taker aloud.

"He's after you too?" Triple H asked.

The bags under Taker's eyes said it all. "I would wake up in a coffin, dirt was piling on top of the grave. I heard him call aloud. 'It's time the Deadman, remains dead' I woke up before I felt as if I ran out of air…"

"Something needs to be done. Whose to say which one of us is next?" questioned Mark Henry.

Kane sighed aloud. "I got an idea, but I don't know how well it will work" he said.

All eyes turned to Kane; they were willing to listen to any suggestions. "If it works?" asked Paul Heyman.

"I don't know. All I know that if it fails, I'll be dead"

There was a hush over the mass of men and women. "You would do that for us Kane?" Mickey asked.

All eyes turned to her. "With that big of a risk, no way in Hell am I allowing you to do this!" Hunter spoke loudly.

Kane turned to Triple H. "It's that or he goes after Stephanie and your unborn child. Which do you prefer?"

Hunter didn't say anything. Kane looked to the others and nodded. "So be it then…"

Just then a scream was heard. Everyone ran down the hall and saw Stephanie out of the room. Tears flowed down her face. "Daddy!" she cried.

Every eye turned to the locker room; Vince McMahon lay on the ground, blue as ever. Someone suffocated him. "It's official then. I'm going after Freddy!" Kane announced.

"You're a dumb bastard to try" Taker told him. "What makes you think you can deal with him?"

Kane sighed aloud. "I don't know."


	6. Chapter 6 a desperate move

Chapter 6- A desperate move

Kane was lying in the locker room; the guys got him comfortable as possible and trained medial people standing by. "Kane, you won't be able to sleep with all of us staring at you," said Shawn Michaels

Kane nodded. "I'm getting sedated. If I start bleeding, don't be alarmed… Unless it looks fatal."

"We won't be able to tell!" shot back Big Show.

"That's why we got the medical staff here!" snapped back Kurt Angle. "Be careful man"

They watched as the needle went into Kane's arm. His eyes slowly began to close and soon he was in a deep sleep. "Are we doing the right thing in letting him go out and do this?" asked Stephanie.

"He has that eerie confidence in his eyes…. I hope we're doing the right thing," whispered Shane McMahon.

It was an hour since Kane fell asleep, Hunter's eyes never stopped staring at his fellow coworker, and he thought all was well when a streak came across Kane's chest. Claw marks much like his own! Blood began to ooze from them. "Someone help me!" Hunter yelled. Medical staff came in and started to clean and patch up the wounds, another blood mark would come across Kane's arms as someone had sliced through his flesh. The wrestlers began to gather, wondering if Kane was losing the fight. Kane's body convulsed and shook much like what Kenny did before being taken to the hospital.

"Wake him up! Wake him up damn it!" roared Triple H.

The medical staff tried to find the proper items to wake Kane, yet none were to be found. "They're gone! All of them!" one of them yelled out.

Hunter sifted through the bag when Kane's body became still. Hunter paused and saw he wasn't even breathing anymore. "Kane?" he asked.

The Medical staff felt for his pulse, none was found. "He's… dead"

Hunter shook his head in disbelief, how could he have let Kane do this? "Damn him, Damn Freddy!" Hunter cursed aloud.


	7. Chapter 7 Split personality

Chapter 7- Split personality

Kane tried to keep his mind focus on one thing. His character, imagining what would Kane dream about if he was a real person. It would be a constant nightmare, nothing good or sweet dreams could cure, and Freddy cannot create a nightmare that isn't already one right? The thought blazed in his mind as Kane stood among hellfire and brimstone, the sounds of screaming and agonizing torture echoed in his mind. The thoughts of his hands around someone's neck would be pleasing to him. He laughed aloud to the thoughts before him, yet felt he wasn't alone. He could see something moving about the fire. "This is a hot one" came a quip remark.

Kane laughed aloud to the vastness of the dream world. "What do you think Freddy? How do you like Kane's dreams? The constant nightmare he dreams day and night, the torment of others that makes his rest all the more sweeter! How do you like it Freddy!" Kane asked aloud.

Yet the echoing sound of the madman was the only response he got. "You think this is going to fool me. I know who you are. You aren't really Kane. This is just a dream you desired hoping to end the likes of me! It won't work!"

Kane watched his surroundings shift and change, yet it remained the same as before. Kane kept his mind focused. "I am KANE! This is my mind, and you are not part of it!"

Kane felt slashing across his chest, blood started to ooze from them as Freddy tried to break Kane's focus on maintaining the dream. His arms were next to take the blow yet maintained his focus again. He let out laughter. "Pain in my friend. It's my only friend!" The flames about him grew higher and higher. Kane began to feel week, as his eyes grew heavy. "I cannot let you win… I can't let you…" Kane fell to his knees wondering how to wake himself from this.

Freddy stood before him, claws arched out in a pose to strike. "Flame on baby" he grinned as he was ready to bring his claws down….


	8. Chapter 8 A tormented mind

Chapter 8- A tormented mind

Hunter didn't leave Kane's side. "Come on Kane, wake up! WAKE UP!" he screamed.

There was no movement as the medical staff was prepared to haul Kane out of the locker room, a sudden movement caught Triple H's attention. Kane's hand grabbed Hunter's wrist. His chest started to move up and down in a breathing motion. "Kane?" he asked.

Slowly his eyes opened. They moved lazily back and forth in his head. "Coffee… now" Kane moaned. Hunter called for coffee, which Shawn brought. Kane drank it down as he cringed from his wounds.

"What in God's name protected you in there?" Shawn demanded.

Kane gave them both a sinister look, yet a grin came over his face. "Kane" was his simple answer. "Kane isn't afraid of anything, not even to die. Not to mention someone else dwells in his mind"

"You're scaring me man!" Triple said.

"Jacob" Kane whispered his eyes fully open now as he looked about the room. "Damn, I was saved by my alter ego,"

"Are you kidding me? Our alter egos have their own mindset?" Shawn asked.

"Think about it. When we go out to the ring, we aren't the men who we are with families. We're rough, tough sons of bitches!" Kane announced. "I'm surprised I made it as far as I did…." Kane looked about him, seeing he was on a gurney and a white blanket was mainly covering him. "What's with the blanket?" he asked.

"Uh… you had no pulse for a while" Hunter explained.

"Oh, that probably explains the blood dripping down my back. I think I was nearly scared to death…. Oh" Kane took the blanket off and showed a fresh wound around his ankle. "Jacob as a hell of a throw"

Hunter was speechless. "How can they have protected you?" he asked.

Kane didn't even know for sure, yet he saw it happen…. Didn't he? "At first, I lost the dream state I was in when Freddy came at me with his claws. Next thing I knew a chain hand come around my ankles and pulled me away just in time. I was pulled into another part of my mind… a dark part… Kane's mind"

"Weird, do we all have that?" Shawn asked.

Kane sighed aloud, unable to explain if it were so. "I don't know. But Kane has personified himself and Jacob. Perhaps it's a side effect of the presences of Freddy, I don't know for sure"

"Well that's all well and good, but how the hell does it help us?" Triple H demanded. "Freddy won't be lured into your mind again since he knows of those who. Who else is there that could stop them…."

Kane smirked as he stared at Triple H. "You"

"ME!" he yelled.

"Think about it, you, the man Paul. Who has Triple H in your mind, and Grimwood!"

Hunter rolled his eyes. "No way man, I wasn't even a half vampire in the movie, I have no persona of that…"

"No, but I have one" Taker stood in the room, eavesdropping on their conversation. "Maybe I can do something"

"Taker, you survived him twice, third time is the charm for him!" Shawn protested.

"I know, but I cannot stand the thought of him going after my family. My girls have had nightmares. It won't be long… I'll do it," he said.

"You ain't going alone in there" Kane snapped. "There has to be a way to dream walk, in the movie it was a power. But how do we know if one of us has it?"

"It's a risk that must be taken. Let me try. The Undertaker after all has a connection to the shadows" Taker spoke aloud.

"What time is it anyway?" Kane asked.

"Five in the morning."

"It's going to be either use or him, I ain't letting him take anyone else!" Hunter announced.

There was a sudden scream in the locker room, many of them.

Triple H, Taker and Shawn ran about to see what had occurred. Kane got off the gurney and limped after them.

Hunter came to the woman's locker room. Melina was dead. "We were taking shifts sleeping!" explained Maria.

Melina was covered from head to toe in makeup. On her body written in lipstick and blood was. "Maybe she was born with it…"

"He's a sick bastard," Hunter growled.

"Triple H, we lost a few more here!" Shawn called.

In the locker room on the other side, Triple H saw his fellow wrestlers dead on the ground. Mark Henry, his arms contorted and twisted beyond that of breaking a bone. His legs were broken and shattered. Perhaps he tried to lift a great weight. Beside him lay the rest of the Spirit quad. "Oh God" Hunter whispered. The Spirit Squad's bodies were contorted as if they were making letters with their bodies, the message was clear. Johnny was a D, Mitch was an I, Nicky was an E as Mickey became an explanation point. Freddy was going to make everyone die at his hands

Taker had just come into the room. "He got Shane McMahon," he said grimly. "Suffocated like Vince"

"He went for the like father, like son MO huh?" Shawn spoke bitterly.

"Guys, it's litterly do or die now. We have to stop Freddy!" Hunter announced.

"HOW!" yelled back the Great Khali. "We cannot stop him! None of us can!"

"We can, and we will. Kane's got an idea…" Hunter spoke.

"Kane's last one didn't work now did it!" Khali snapped back.

Taker had it. He stared up at Khali. "He did something that nearly killed him for your ass. Shut the hell up about him, or I'll make sure Freddy doesn't get a shot at you… Because I'll be through with you!" Taker warned.

Khali became silent as Taker turned to Kane. "What do we do?" he asked.

Kane took a moment to think, wondering how Freddy could be stopped. "We can't kill him, but perhaps we can trap him"

"How?" Hunter asked.

"In someone's mind" Kane replied….


	9. Chapter 9 The Trap End

Chapter 9 – The trap

Freddy's power was stronger than ever. "Ah, nothing like having the fear of adult men to make you feel alive!" he grinned aloud to himself. Yet he began to feel a very farmiller sensation. "Ah, some have decided to fall asleep! This shall be wonderful!"

Freddy went to invade the dream of the closest mind he sensed. Not surprisingly enough, he found himself inside a home. "Honey! I'm home!" he called lout aloud. His eyes saw the tops of three brunettes. "What's for dinner?" he asked. Noticing the figments haven't moved. He came into the room and saw them vanish.

"You don't belong here!" came the voice of the Undertaker. He wore his civilian clothing and stood just behind the killer.

Freddy turned with an amused smirk. "Oh come on Mark, I needed a place to stay. So, evict me!" Freddy laughed when he called out the Undertaker's real name. He tried to jump Mark. Yet something large and black stood in Freddy's way before he could land a blow. He slowly looked up, and locked eyes onto a man with only the whites of his eyes. "What the hell are you?" he demanded of the man and pulled away.

"He is the personification of evil, and has a little trick to show you. Go for it Undertaker"

"With pleasure Mark" The dark man raised his arms, causing a thick mist to fill the dream room. Freddy became lost and confused.

"You dare challenge me! Two can play at this!" Freddy began to contort the room as well, changing the setting to a cemetery and mass open graves. "You think you can out wit me do you!"

"Not alone"

Freddy turned and saw Kane standing behind him. In dark clothing "YOU!" he hissed. "Kane" he spoke with a sneer.

"Actually, I'm not Kane…. He is" Freddy turned, standing beside the dark man the Undertaker somehow summoned, stood the monster Kane, in his gear and all.

"What trickery is this? You cannot do this!"

"Well, we can. Same minds, different people, different mindsets. I do believe there is one place where you can do no harm!" Announced Mark.

Taker had his arm stretched out to Freddy, yet Freddy wasn't prepared to go down, he charged the dark man and stabbed him in the chest with great satisfaction. Yet grew worried when no blood came from him. "You stab the Undertaker, a man who has died, time and time again. A soul that will never rest in peace, foolish move" Mark announced. Taker's body held Freddy's hands in place as Taker placed his hand onto of the deranged killer's head.

"What are you doing!" Freddy demanded.

"This" Freddy was turned into a single beam of light and was thrown into Kane. Kane's head snapped back, yet a sinister grin came over his face.

"Whoa" whispered Mark.

"Yeah…. Where did he go?"

There was a grin on the face of the Deadman. "There is a place where every thought is a nightmare and no dream will ever be pure. The mindset of Jacob Goodnight!"

There was a bright flash as Kane's eyes shot open. He was breathing heavily as he looked about the room. "He's gone," Taker announced.

"What happened to Freddy?" questioned Hunter.

Kane turned to Taker, for he wasn't even sure of what just happened. "He's trapped in Kane's mind. When he's in the mindset of Jacob Goodnight"

There was an odd silence in the room. "Is that safe to do?" asked Khali.

Taker didn't know for certain. "Kane has manifested himself into a different mindset, as the Undertaker has in mine. Kane also allowed Jacob Goodnight to have a mind of his own. Perhaps… perhaps it's for the best"

"I hope so Deadman, who knows what Freddy and Jacob could do?" Triple H muttered.

In Kane's mind….

Freddy looked about the place he was in, an old, run down hotel. He nodded to the accommodations. "The freak has good taste I can say that much" he grinned as he went to the front counter. He ranged a rusted old bell. "Room service please!" he called aloud not expecting anyone to answer his call, the simple ding of an elevator caught his attention though, he saw nothing but flies fester out of the elevator, it didn't bother Freddy the least bit till he turned back around. There stood a man, who striking resemblance reminded him of Kane. He tried to strike or at least thrown a punch at Jacob. Yet the being was too much, Jacob grabbed Freddy by the neck and threw him over the counter top.

Freddy was pinned to the ground as Jacob stared into his eyes. "I see it… it's there…" he said in a sadistic tone. Freddy tried to break free, as Jacob's razor sharp finger nails began digging into his eyes…..


End file.
